


Lavellan, Reluctant Inquisitor

by skyglass_knife



Series: A Twist in the Tale of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Confusion, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religious Conflict, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalin Lavellan was just a simple hunter until he was sent to the Conclave, and, on that day, was catapulted into a world of blood, politics, and above all, war. Luckily he meets some great friends and a beautiful Nevarran warrior.</p><p> </p><p>This goes from the beginning of the game to the end of Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dalin ran through a dense fog, fleeing nightmarish spider-demons. A spirit guided him through the mist and he chased it-  _her?_ \- up a hill, but slipped. The spiders were close behind him and he repressed a shudder, reaching for the spirit's hand. Dalin fell to the ground, unconscious, in the middle of the Temple, surrounded by soldiers.

* * *

Dalin woke up, chained to a large iron ring in the ground. He shook his silver hair out of his face. A rather attractive woman with a scar across her left cheek stood above him, pointing a sword at his throat. "Elf! Who are you and where is the Divine?"

"Why should I care about your Maker and his consort, shemlen?"

The woman slapped him across the face, leaving a bruise. "Do  _not_ disrespect the Most Holy!"

Dalin slowly turned his head towards her, lips pulled back in a snarl. "Shem, let me go back to my clan. I want no part in... whatever this is."

"We can't send you back. Look at your left hand."

Dalin did so, and pain lanced through him as the mark on his hand did... something. "Creators! What have you done to me, shem!?"

"Look outside." The woman opened the door behind her.

A giant version of Dalin's mark floated in the sky, turning it green and stormy. Dark objects fell from it.

"Elgar'nan... What... What happened?"

"You."

* * *

 

After the conversation was over, the woman, Cassandra, led him outside, towards a rift that she wished to test his mark on. Unfortunately, they were set upon by demons, and Cassandra told him to stay back while she fought them. A Shade came up behind her and would have killed her if Dalin hadn't grabbed a bow and quiver off the ground nearby, using them to clear the area around her. 

"Put your weapons down!" She stomped toward him.

"Well, I did just save your life, so..." That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because she pointed her sword at him again. "Look, Pentaghast, this whole thing with me being on the receiving end of a death glare and an unspoken threat really needs to stop, because I need to get back to my clan."

She sheathed her sword, a little impressed with the way he had worded his sentence. "Fine, you can keep the weapons. Just follow me."

Not one to argue with attractive women, he did as she said, and met a dwarf with a very hairy chest and a crossbow, and an elven mage with no vallaslin. They introduced themselves as Varric and Solas, respectively.

"I'm Dalin Lavellan, and I have no idea what I'm doing here."

* * *

During their walk to the rift, Dalin whispered to Varric. "So, you seem knowledgeable."

"Why do you ask?"

"Tell me about Cassandra."

"Why do you want to know about the Seeker?"

"Reasons that may or may not involve knowing how to beat her in a fight."

"Ha! I like you, kid."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dalin Lavellan walked through the Hinterlands towards Redcliffe, followed by Sera and elven girl who was, apparently, one of many 'Red Jennies' scattered throughout Thedas, Cassandra, and solas. When Sera asked why they should care about, in her own words, 'some pissing magic Tevinter arse,' he replied without turning, "Because Dorian Pavus may be the key to getting the mages out from from under the magister's rule."

"So we're... going to use one magister to kill another magister? That does not sound like a good idea." Cassandra chimed in.

Dalin stopped and spun around, a fire blazing in his vibrant green eyes. "If you have a better plan, tell me now! Otherwise, don't criticize me! You're just angry because I'm getting the mages to help me close the Breach!"

 "Then come up with one that won't end up with all of Thedas slaving under the Imperium!"

"I know what I'm doing, and if you don't like it, you can go back to Haven!"

Cassandra let out a frustrated scream. "Lavellan, stop acting like a child! You're worse than Sera!"

Solas stepped between them, trying to end the conflict, for the moment, at least. "Please. Stop fighting. We're on the same side. We  _need_ to stop the Breach!"

Dalin took a few breaths, then turned around and kept walking toward Redcliffe. As a mark of her sense of duty, or maybe something more, Cassandra followed him. And off they went to Redcliffe.


End file.
